A Light in the Dark
by TheDangerousGamer
Summary: It's been a month since the infection started and since then, nothing has been right. The numbers of survivors have grown fewer and fewer as the weeks have passed and now only the strongest are alive. Two of these survivors are Alex and Jasper, brother and sister, and when they thought they were the last, left with only their own haunted memories, a light appears in the dark.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfiction... Ever... So constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged! Also read and review and then stay up to date because more chapters will come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is actually from the game Left 4 Dead 2, my OCs Danielle, Jasper, and Alex are my own creations.**

* * *

_"You're crazy, Danielle!" Jasper called with a laugh as she watched her sister climb the wired fence. Danielle turned to look behind her shoulder with a grin as she reached the top, her sea green eyes filled with excitement and her dark brown hair swishing behind her head as a heavy gust blew through._

_"Hurry up!" Alex yelled as he started to scale up the fence behind Danielle. Jasper watched them go with a smile as she walked over to the edge of the fence. This was probably the most fun the three siblings had had for the past week, ever since **it **started. They tried not to talk about the infection too much, of course they dealt with it every hour when they would have to fight off a horde or one of the special infected, but they didn't talk about it afterwards._

_Danielle grinned as she hopped off the fence and landed with her hands up in the air as she turned around to see Jasper, "Good landing?" _

_"Good landing," Jasper replied with a laugh as Alex hopped off the fence too, nowhere near the same gracefulness the seventeen year old had achieved. _

_"C'mon, Jasper. We need to hurry and get in there," Alex said with his slight country accent as he motioned to the mall behind them. They had been looking forward to coming here for the past two days, it was almost a guarantee that they would be able to get more supplies. Especially the thing they had been lacking and had made all of them lose nearly ten pounds since **it **started; food. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," the twenty-three year old responded with a smile as she started to grab the different holes of the fence with her dirt covered hands. This was an instinct now, she thought as she let her feet smoothly go in and out of the fence rings and neared the top easily. _

_Climbing the six feet of fence in much less than a minute, Jasper smiled as she looked down at her siblings, moving her legs so that they draped over the side of the fence, "Get ready, her-" she stopped herself as Alex held up his finger to hush her._

_The smiles that had been on both Alex and Danielle's faces had disappeared quickly and were replaced with concern. _

_"Did you hear tha-" Danielle's question was interrupted with an answer of several grunting noises and the loud crunch of concrete being ripped right from the parking lot of the mall._

_Each of the three siblings instinctively pulled out their weapons, Danielle with a pocket knife in her left hand and an axe in her right, Alex with a .44 Magnum pistol, and Jasper with an older version of a shotgun, and pointed them at the noise. In turn, each gasped as they recognized the large muscles of a Tank as he lifted the concrete over his head and hurled it at lightning speed towards them._

_Danielle and Alex ducked as the chunk of concrete flew through the air and Jasper quickly hopped off the fence and began to shoot, refilling swiftly her bullet shells after every five shots. They heard the loud crack as the concrete collided into the ground behind them and Alex started firing off his pistol along with Jasper but even with fairly good aim from both of them, the bullets would barely pierce the massive muscles of the Tank. _

_None of them had ever seen a Tank before and had barely heard of them so none of them realized just how powerful the Tank was. It could be assumed by the large muscles that bulged off the arms and chest of the Tank, and the less large but equally impressive leg muscles, that a Tank would be powerful. Even the name suggested it. However, until you came face to face with what was normally called the most powerful Special Infected, you would never realize just how dangerous they were. Danielle didn't._

_Jasper and Alex continued to shoot even though they had realized long before that it wouldn't do any good, it was the only thing they could think to do as the Tank continued to throw chunks of the concrete from the road at them. Danielle had already throw her knife at the Tank but it had just pierced the top layer of his skin causing no pain but making him even angrier._

_"I think it's about time we start running," Alex said barely audible over the yelling of the Tank's grunts. Jasper nodded in agreement as she tried to reload her shotgun shells but Danielle had fury in her eyes as she shook her head and ran forward towards the Tank, axe raised in hand._

_"Danielle, no!" Jasper screamed as she started to run behind her younger sister but it was too late as the Tank could move at the same pace that they did and met Danielle halfway across the parking lot. Right as Danielle swung her axe, the Tank used all of his strength to shove her. _

_Jasper watched in slow motion as the axe cut through what barely resembled a neck of the Tank and his head rolled off his body. The massive muscle of the infected collapsed to the ground and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief until she turned to see Danielle's body fly through the air. _

_Jasper watched in horror as Danielle landed in a clump against the side of a car. Immediately, Jasper and Alex dropped their guns and ran towards her but it was much too late. Danielle's natural tan face was pale, her eyes were slightly open but were glazed over, and her fist was balled together as if she was still holding the axe in her hand._

_Jasper fell to the ground beside her sister and let out a scream and a sob as she looked at the dent her sister's tiny frame had left in the car. Alex bent down beside Jasper and her older brother's hand wrapped around her shoulders as they sat beside Danielle's motionless body, tears streaming down both of their cheeks._

"Jasper?" Alex said looking into her eyes with a worried frown as he waved his hand in front of her face, "You there?"

Jasper swallowed and looked behind her brother's head to see the same mall they had visited only a month ago. She nodded her head as she looked back at him, "Yeah, sorry, let's keep going."

His eyes were narrowed as he studied her face but turned around with a sigh and started to walk into the mall, "Let's just hope we can find something in here."

Jasper nodded her head as she slowly followed behind but she glanced around the parking lot, holding tightly on the pocket knife in her left hand and the same old shotgun in her right. For a second, it sounded like those same grunts as she had heard before. They hadn't faced another Tank since that day a month ago and just like Jasper and Alex had done before, they didn't talk about that day. It was an unspoken event that constantly gnawed at both of their minds but it was something both of them refused to talk about.

"Stop," Jasper whispered quickly as she looked behind her shoulder to see four figures in the distance walking towards them. Alex turned pulling out his magnum from his jacket pocket and raising it into the air but put it down when he saw the four figures.

"They don't look infected," he said observing the manner of their walking, they weren't slow nor swift, stumbling nor predator-like. It was a normal pace and each were swinging an assortment of weapons in their hands.

Jasper watched them as they came closer with narrowed eyes, "Exactly."


	2. Making Friends

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave a review for any critique, suggestions, or anything!**

* * *

Making friends is a bad idea for Jasper.

As soon as the brother and sister decided that the four figures that were slowly approaching them were not infected, Alex took off towards them.

"Wait, you idiot!" Jasper had called but let her voice slowly trail off as she watched Alex bound, more like a small child than his actual twenty-five year old self, up to what she now saw was three males and a shorter female, his charming white smile greeting them as his light brunette hair was ruffled by the breeze.

Curse his good looks.

With a sigh, she walked up the hill of the mall parking lot to the edge of the street but held the pocket knife tight enough in her hand to make her knuckles turn white. She looked up briefly to get a closer look at the group. Such an assortment of people to form a group.

The tallest, a bald muscular man that wore a yellow and purple polo shirt with a pair of beige slacks, stood at the front of the group. He presented an aura of authority over the group, it made sense as he also looked to be the oldest in his mid-forties, and an automatic shotgun looked menacing in his hands, or at least more menacing than her own shotgun that was rusted at the tip.

Right behind the assumed leader was another guy that looked only a few years older than herself and then a girl who looked to be about the same age as Jasper. The guy was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue and white baseball cap, both with logos on them but she was unfamiliar with the companies, and the goofy smile that was spread across his lips led her to believe that he didn't take the situation nearly as serious as the others in the group. The girl had her black hair tied into a bun wearing a pink t-shirt with a thin belt wrapped around it, blue jeans, and knee-high brown boots. She was carrying an assault rifle while the guy was carrying a hunting rifle.

The one out of the four that caught her interest the most was the man in the back, his expensive looking white suit and blue button-up shirt stood out from the rest, although it was caked with dirt and slight hint of zombie blood just like the others. He was staring at the ground and seemed to be ignoring Alex's introduction of himself, almost bitterly at that, by studying the submachine gun in his hands and looked to be the same age as the guy with the baseball cap.

"-my sister, Jasper, and I have been traveling around this city for about a month too," Alex was explaining to the unusual group as Jasper walked to stand beside him. Jasper looked over the group once more as she pushed the small strand of dark brunette curls from her face and realized then that they were waiting for her to say something.

"I'm the sister," Jasper said nonchalantly as she kept the pocket knife tight in her fist but slung her shotgun over her shoulder.

The man with the baseball cap laughed, breaking the awkward moment of silence that had followed her comment with Alex, the leader and the girl her age laughing some as well. It seemed that laughter during this apocalypse was the only thing people used to fill the normal silence of the abandoned city now.

The man in the suit looked up at her but remained a solemn, distrustful expression, which she wouldn't blame him for considering she didn't trust them very well either.

The man with the baseball cap held out his hand for Jasper to shake and she reluctantly gave the man a firm hand shake, "Well Jasper, or the sister, I'm Ellis. This here is Coach," he said motioning to the taller man of the group who Jasper had assumed to be the leader and her suspicions seemed to be confirmed as he shook her hand as well with a strong grip, "this is little Rochelle," he said motioning to Rochelle with the goofy grin that continued to make her believe that this Ellis guy didn't act like he was in the apocalypse, "and this is ole grouchy Nick," Ellis concluded in his quite obvious southern accent with a small laugh. Nick had frowned at Ellis but didn't jump in to defend himself either.

"Ellis, leave Nick alone, would you?" Rochelle said with a small groan, insinuating that this sort of rivalry occurred often between the two, although Rochelle had also slightly smiled which probably meant she had fun watching them fight too.

"Alright, alright," Ellis said with a small chuckle as he put his hands in the air to mock surrender. "So Coach, should we let these Survivors join our group?" Ellis asked the taller man with Alex slightly smiling but before Coach could reply, Jasper and Nick both looked shocked and said quickly,

"What?!"

Jasper was staring angrily up at Alex, her older brother being much taller than herself, but the fierceness in Jasper's gaze was more anger than Alex would possess in a single bone of his body. Nick was glaring at the other members in his group as well as he hissed, probably trying to keep Jasper and Alex from hearing but his anger made his voice much more audible, "Remember last time we let someone in? There's no damn way that I'm letting something like it happen again."

Jasper pointed her finger over to Nick as she continued to scowl at Alex and mouthed to him, _What he said!_

"Shoot, Nick, can't you learn to trust someone for once?" Ellis said with a chuckle as he shook his head and looked back at Coach, "C'mon, Coach, we can't just let two more survivors pass by us? We could take down so many more zombies, remember that place up the street we want to get in but there's too many zombies? More people, more killing zombies, more food, c'mon Coach! More food, think of the possibi-" Ellis had been rambling on, moving his hands as he talked, but Coach interrupted him with a sigh.

"Ellis, calm down boy, no need to get yourself worked up. Nick, Ellis is right about one thing, we can't pass up on more survivors and we want to get in that one building…" Coach said as his voice started to trail away from the thought of whatever building they were talking about.

Alex had ignored Jasper's continuous glares as he piped in with his smile, "Don't worry, we're immune, we got a few supplies, and we know how to handle a weapon or two," he said with a small laugh and the group looked content enough with the answers, except for Nick.

Jasper had stood motionless when her brother had said that they were immune, it was true that he was immune, but she on the other hand… her immunity was still up in the air to put it nicely.

"Ya hear that, Coach? We gotta take 'em in now!" Ellis exclaimed with an almost begging tone and Coach nodded his head with a smile.

"We need some more members," Coach agreed and Rochelle nodded her head as well while Nick just sighed and looked away, apparently not seeing his input as worthy now that it was three against one.

"Well we were headed inside the mall, figured a few stores' locks would have rusted by now that we could find some more supplies," Alex offered in his slight country accent, with a small shrug of his shoulders and Jasper lightly groaned as she stared down at the pavement. That was supposed to be a secret idea that no one else knew about but now they were going to have to share their supplies. Permanently it seemed.

"Sounds perfect!" Rochelle chirped with a smile as she motioned for them to follow as she headed down the hillside towards the faded light blue entrance of the mall. Ellis and Alex followed her easily, Alex already having put away his magnum and only carrying his axe in his hands now. Coach chuckled as he watched them go and headed behind them but called over his shoulder, "Let's go, Jasper and Nick!"

Nick scowled as he looked at Jasper and he muttered, barely audible for her to hear, "Yeah, let's go." He didn't wait for her response as he walked to catch up to the group that had already reached a great distance ahead of them.

Jasper watched them for a moment and as soon as Nick had turned around, she stuck out her tongue at him and then reluctantly started to walk down the hill, pushing her curls out of her face as the breeze blew in once more.


End file.
